C C To The Rescue
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch's fast thinking, but dangerous mind gets him in trouble, which motivates C. C. to save him.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge finished decorating his Tony Jay shrine and jumped to the living room. He payed so little attention while he was jumping that he accidentally knocked the living room table into a wall. The table got broken apart.

C. C. asked, "Can't you be less clumsy?"

Lelouch said, "In order to do that I would have to become less charming which is an impossible task for me to accomplish."

C. C. asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch tried to look serious while saying, "I have a really important mission to take care of today."

C. C. asked, "What's it about?"

Lelouch said, "The prince is trying to have some of Japan's buildings blown up. I have to go get on my Zero costume and stop him."

C. C. nervously said, "You better be careful Lelouch."

Lelouch proudly responded, "I'm one of the bravest people of all time. Other people are like cowards compared to the awesomeness that I accel at."

C. C. said, "No offense sweetie, but you accidentally break stuff and get into trouble everyday."

Lelouch was getting frustrated despite the fact that C. C. was right. Of course Lelouch decided to ignore C. C.'s advice so he said, "I need to hurry. I'm going to save the buildings." Lelouch danced out of the house.

C. C. said, "Lelouch doesn't want me to worry about him, but I do. Even though I should have trust and respect for him I fear that the prince is going to win this fight."

Lelouch got on his Zero costume, stole a plane, and flew to Prince Schneizel's new hideout. Zero went inside of the hideout and said, "It shouldn't be that hard to stop the prince. Even though the prince thinks that he's a super charming and appealing person he's a actually a foolish crook."

Two of the guards saw Zero. Guard # 1 nervously asked, "Should we beat up Zero?"

Guard # 2 bravely said, "Of course we should. It's foolish of you to think that you had to ask such a thing."

Guard # 1 continued to look scared while saying, "Zero's considered to be one of the most dangerous people in the world. After what he did to Prince Clovis and Princess Euphemia I feel like we would easily lose to him."

Guard # 2 angrily replied, "Stop being a coward. Lets go beat up Zero."

The guards started running up to Zero. Zero was hardly scared. He felt that he could easily beat up the guards. Zero asked, "What's going on dudes?"

Guard # 1 still looked a little scared while saying, "We're going to beat you up Zero."

Zero replied, "I'm going to use my hypnotizing power to defeat you." The guards were smart to start beating up Zero before he tried to hypnotize them. Despite Zero boasting about how awesome he was it only took a few punches from the guards to make him pass out.

After the guards defeated Zero they took him to Prince Schneizel. Schneizel smiled and said to the guards, "You did a splendid job. I've been waiting for almost a year to get rid of Zero. I'm going to make sure that he has zero days of his life left." Schneizel did an evil laugh.

Meanwhile C. C. was feeling really worried about Lelouch. After several hours of worrying she said, "I need to stop not doing anything important. Even though Lelouch keeps telling me not to help him I'm going to do it. My sweetheart will be saved!" C. C. paused and said, "Good thing Lelouch isn't here to hear me talk like a sentimental dork."

C. C. borrowed an airplane and flew to Prince Schneizel's hideout. C. C. walked inside of the hideout. The two guards from earlier were still guarding the hallway. C. C. tried to sneak past them.

Guard # 2 grumpily asked, "Why do we still have to hangout in the silly hallway?"

Guard # 1 nervously said, "In case another intruder comes by."

Guard #2 responded, "We defeated Zero. Any other intruder will be easy to stop."

C. C. smiled and said, "I highly disagree." The guards ran after C. C.

Guard # 1 said, "Please give up."

C. C. replied, "I never give up when the love of my life is involved." C. C. punched and kicked the first guard. The guard passed out.

Guard # 2 said, "That guard was a easily scared fool. It's time to fight a real man."

C. C. replied, "And it's time for you to lose to a real woman." C. C. battled the second guard for several minutes. Although the second guard was really strong his strength was inferior to C. C.'s awesomeness.

C. C. ran to Prince Schneizel's conference room. C. C. approached the prince and said, "You need to give up."

Prince Schneizel had a smug smile on his face while saying, "Hold on there. I don't need to give up. I have plenty of options."

C. C. folded her arms while saying, "If you don't give up I'll beat you up."

Schneizel pretended to look offended while saying, "What a harsh thing to say. I'm a rather strong supporter of not using violence to take care of problems."

C. C. said, "Stop trying to seem like a gentleman Prince Hypocrite. You hate violence, but you constantly blow up stuff."

Schneizel replied, "I have stuff blown up to make sure that violence doesn't happen in the future. I'm a very understanding gentleman."

C. C. said, "I'm going save Lelouch."

Schneizel asked, "Why would you help that scoundrel? He makes most peoples' lives worse. I'm rather sure he has affected your life."

C. C. replied, "He's my reason my living."

Schneizel smiled while saying, "Well then you won't have much to live for soon." C. C. was so mad at the prince that she grabbed him and threw him into a wall. The prince spent a few seconds trying to recover before getting beaten up by C. C. She punched Schneizel for several minutes. He passed out.

C. C. spent a few minutes trying to find the room that Zero was trapped in. After searching the hallway for a cell she found Zero. C. C. had been experiencing so much concern for Zero and had so much anger at Schneizel that she had the strength to rip the cell's door off. She held Zero's hand while saying, "I saved you darling."

Zero felt embarrassed that he did such a poor job at trying to stop the prince. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry that I messed up. I guess I'm not that awesome."

C. C. smiled and said, "You give my live purpose so to me there's nobody more awesome than you." C. C. kissed Zero. Zero blushed.

After Lelouch and C. C. got back home Lelouch started doing a victory dance. C. C. asked, "Why are you dancing?"

Lelouch said, "To celebrate my failed victory of defeating the prince."

C. C. replied, "Failed victories are impossible." Despite C. C. being right Lelouch kept dancing, across the house.

Lelouch Lamperouge walked back, to the living room, with a happy look on his face. Lelouch said, "Greetings C. C."

C. C. replied, "Hi Lelouch. You seem excited."

Lelouch said, "I am. I have something to do today that's really fun."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "I'm going to go check out the garbage bin across the street."

C. C. asked, "Why would you be thrilled about such a foolish event?"

Lelouch said, "Garbage bins tend to have plenty of stuff I like for free. I've found hundreds of snacks and comic books in there. In fact I think I can use some furniture I found in a trash bin to replace some of our furniture."

C. C. replied, "You should stop obsessing over immature things."

Lelouch felt a little offended by C. C.'s comment. He said, "I enjoy doing immature things. It's what keeps life safe from the boredoms of what's allowed by fancy people."

Lelouch walked out of the house and started walking to the garbage bin across the street. He had a bag with him to put stuff from the garbage bin into. He said, "I haven't been this excited since last month when I found broken action figures in a hole."

A few minutes later Lelouch arrived at the garbage bin. He was so excited about the garbage bin that he started dancing.

Diethard Ried walked by and asked, "Why are you doing a dance of excitement?"

Lelouch said, "Because I'm excited to look into the garbage bin."

Diethard replied, "It seems like you threw your dignity in a garbage bin." Diethard took fifty dollars from Lelouch's wallet and walked away.

Lelouch opened up the garbage bin while having a big smile on his face. He said, "This is a awesome event, but the smell isn't that cool." Lelouch started digging around the garbage bin. He found several ripped up napkins, half eaten phone books, shredded remains of some textbooks, and empty soda cans. Lelouch put those things into the bag that he brought with him.

The garbage guy arrived. He wore a generic garbage worker uniform. He was unaware that Lelouch was in the garbage bin so he used his garbage truck's fancy equipment to put everything that was in the garbage bin into the garbage truck.

Lelouch said, "Now I'm in a garbage truck. It seems like the garbage guy is going to put me and the garbage in the dump. Being stuck in a garbage truck is a little rough. I think that I should C. C." Lelouch dug around the garbage and found his cell phone. He called C. C.

C. C. asked, "What's going on, garbage boy?"

Lelouch said, "Well things at the garbage bin started off well. I found lots of great items that I plan on putting in our house." C. C. facepalmed over the thought of having a garbage filled house. Lelouch said, "While I was shopping in the garbage bin the garbage guy put me in the garbage truck. I think I'm going to be put in the dumb. What should I do?"

C. C. sighed and said, "I'll go try to save you."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you. I love you." Lelouch read some comic books he found in the garbage bin while he waited for the garbage guy to get to the dump.

Twenty minutes later the garbage guy finished driving to the dump. The garbage guy said, "Hi boss."

The boss ironically wore a fancy suit. He replied, "You're a few minutes later than usual. Was there any traffic problems?"

The garbage guy said, "There seemed to be more in the garbage bin than usual. Also the garbage smelt worse today than it ever has. I resisted passing out from the awful smell." Lelouch felt offended by the garbage guy's comments.

The boss replied, "Go drop off that garbage."

The garbage guy used his garbage truck to dump off the stuff in from the garbage bin into the dumping area. Lelouch said, "Now I'm surrounded by like seventy thousand pieces of garbage." Lelouch was bored so he dug around the garbage.

A few minutes later C. C. arrived. C. C. said, "I'm looking for my boyfriend. I think that he's in the dump."

The boss replied, "It's typical for couples that are fighting, to call each other garbage, but it's a metaphor. I doubt that your boyfriend would be in the dump."

C. C. said, "Today he decided to check out the garbage bin for fun. The garbage guy accidentally put him in the garbage truck. I think that he's in the dump now."

C. C. ran around the dump and looked for Lelouch. Lelouch waved to C. C. and said, "Hi honey."

C. C. replied, "Thankfully I can take you home before your new home becomes the dump."

Lelouch said, "I found lots of stuff that I'm planning on keeping. I put it into a bag."

C. C. replied, "You act so foolish Lelouch."

Lelouch asked, "Then why do you like me?"

C. C. sighed and said, "You are the most charmingly immature, loopy, unsafe, and weird person that I know. I love you no matter how you act. You make my life better everyday even though you cause a unbearable amount of chaos." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

Lelouch said, "I don't need the bag of garbage that I was planning on keeping. I'll get rid of it for you." Lelouch threw the bag of trash at a giant sign. The giant sign crash landed on a empty building. The sign and the building got broken apart.

The boss asked, "Why were you excited to check out a garbage bin?"

Lelouch said, "Garbage bins are the cheapest type of stores ever."


End file.
